A New Kind of Love
by Wolfy-lover
Summary: Jacob and renesmee love story with lots of drama relization kidnapping turmoil and lots of love. ON HIATUS FOR NOW. REVAMPING. WILL CONTINUE EVENTUALLY. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE. ALOT GOING ON IN MY LIFE!
1. Chapter 1: so we go hunting

AN: hi everybody I would really like some reviews. The first 4 reviews I get I will name a character after them. I love all you people reading my story.

Chapter 1 So They Begin To Notice

"Renesmee Jacobs here", I heard my mother call.

"Ok I'll be right their", I shouted back excitedly. I couldn't wait to get down stairs and see Jake.

I finished getting dressed and headed down the stairs of the tiny cottage. Jacob was shirtless so he must have just got done patrol. He looked like he hasn't had any sleep in weeks, but he still looked as sexy as ever. I loved Jacobs's stomach. It was all muscle and I loved to run my hand down his stomach when he was asleep. I always hoped he wouldn't wake up and catch me doing that. I would be so embarrassed.

"Hey Jake what you doing here"? I asked in my frilly high pitched squeaky voice. I only use this voice when talking to Jake because he says it makes him laugh, and I love to hear him laugh. I even tried to tape record it once but dad said that was just weird.

"I came to see my Nessie" he said and then held open his arms for a hug.

"I'm your only Nessie" I started to say "unless you have another one hiding somewhere Jake". I say Jake a lot just because I love to hear it.

" I know that I just love seeing you get jealous Ness your face is so cute when its all scrunched up like that" he started to say but couldn't finish the sentence cause he was laughing too hard.

I waited for him to stop laughing then in my cutest/sexiest little voice I could muster I asked "Jakey could we go hunting pwetty pwease I would love you forever if you took me" I batted my eyelashes not like I needed to Jake would do anything for me he was my little puppy dog, or so I wanted him to be but he was so oblivious.

"Sure I'll follow you around the world if you wanted to go their Ness" I kind of knew that answer already but it always made me blush whenever he said it.

"Thanks Jake I now officially love you forever" I said with a smile, then I stuck my tongue out at him to show him I was just playing around. I couldn't figure out why he had a hurt look on his face oh well I will ask later.

We said goodbye to mom and dad, and then headed out the door.

"I'll race you I said". I took off running. I'm not as fast as everyone else in my family, but I'm close. I saw Jake dodge behind a tree to phase so I wouldn't see anything.

I think I am starting to get feelings about Jake though I mean he's always been around and I used to think about him as my best friend, but now my feelings are changing and my stomach always has butterflies when I'm around him, and I am thinking about us having sex and dreaming about it. This makes my dad unhappy.

Jake snuck up on me while I was running and pounced on me. I hit the ground pretty hard but not enough to hurt me. Once I was down on the ground he took off running. He's such a cheater, but he's a man and daddy always tells me that they hate too lose isn't that so true just ask my aunt Rose she will tell you the same thing so will aunt Alice both their men are big babies who like to fight and cry if they lose, especially uncle Emmett whose fun to watch lose he yells and screams and brakes stuff. Dad says he sets a bad example, I just think it's funny.

When I got to the clearing we usually go to I saw him already phased back and lying in the hot sun with his eyes closed my favorite way no shirt. I stood there and stared for a couple minutes. I was imagining how I would like this scene to happen some day.

_He would here me coming; he'd walk over here and put his arms around me. He'd whisper sweet nothings in my ear._

_He'd say you look so sexy in your dark skinny jeans and tank top, but I bet they would look even better on the ground._

_Hmm I don't know what you mean you'll have to show me! _

_Gladly._

_He'd start by pulling up my tank top painfully slowly. Then he'd start unbuttoning my jeans._

_While he's doing that I'd be running my hands down his chest. I'd keep going lower and lower till I came to the top of his jeans._

"Renesmee what are you doing standing there with that look on your face" he asked me with a puzzled look on his face. I wondered how long he knew I was standing here.

"Nothing", I quickly said so embarrassed my face turned crimson red.

"Yeah nothing that's why your face is so red"

"We were just running" I said in my defense. I don't think he bought it because he was still staring at me.

I tried to quickly change the subject

"How long did you know I was standing their before you said anything", I asked him to see what he might of saw on my face?

"Nice way to change the subject", "Not long, but I can see you don't want to talk about it anymore right now so I'll let it go for now but I will get it out of you later" he assured me.

"Go phase". I told him so I could have a few moments to myself to get my thoughts "out of the gutter" as my dad would say. Sometimes I get in so much trouble for what I think about around my dad, it's a miracle I get to go anywhere with Jake after some of what he's heard. Jake decided to leave me alone and go do as I say I was getting really irritable because of what just happened and I was dying of thirst

I think I just figured out that I love Jacob Black. I mean I've never felt this way before so I think its love I will just have to ask aunt Rose and aunt Alice they would know, I wonder if he feels the same way? I doubt it. He has a girlfriend what's her name again well I don't remember right now, but I'll see her at the bonfire tonight.

Jake came over and nudged me to tell me he was ready to go. I like it better sometimes when he is in wolf form because he can't bother me like he can when he's human.

Whoever gets the biggest one gets a kiss I said teasing but I don't think Jake knew that because he looked at me weird and laughed his little doggy laugh think that sounds like he's choking.

I stuck out my tongue at him and he took off that's my Jake I was wondering is he really just that thirsty or did he want that kiss? A mystery! He took off in the west direction and I headed south. I came up on a herd of deer first, but I wasn't in the mood for deer, I'm a picky hunter. I was in the mood for hmm lets see mountain lion, or grizzly if I go north, bobcat, its like a buffet out here, dark or light meat, warm or cold blood, man this is going to be hard to chose. Yeah well I want a mountain animal there blood taste so much better so I have to head north towards the mountains. I couldn't go out of a 500 mile radius. I came upon two mountain lions. I went for the biggest one, I really wanted that kiss, but I wasn't going to let Jake know that. I couldn't suck it dry yet I had to drag it back to the clearing so Jacob could see my big mountain lion I caught. I hope he got something small.

When I got back to the clearing Jake was already there with his big buck, Jake was still in wolf form, which means he can't argue with me easily. I win now. I yelled mines bigger ha ha you lose, I can be so competitive for the right prize, because mountain lions are harder to kill. In his wolf form he couldn't argue, so that was a good thing because I could tell he wanted too badly. Jake hated me going after the mountain lions because he said "I could get hurt". What does he know nothing that's what see I'm perfectly fine he just worries too much.

I asked him to go phase so I could get that kiss. He probably thinks I'm weird and a brat for beating him but I don't care.

"Jake are you going to pay me since I won" I asked as casually as possible, he didn't bye it.

"Why were those the stakes Ness" he asked with a slight grin and puzzled expression.

I just had to reply "well I was just kidding in the beginning but since I won I definitely deserve a prize"

"Nessie you always win I think I should get the prize for once" He asked then did his best puppy dog face he could man he's even cuter like that. Did I just think that seriously brain stop that!

"Aww your such a cry baby if you don't want to pay up you don't have to come hunting with me anymore" I really hope he didn't take that offer seriously.

"No no I'll pay up". That was such a relief I don't know how I could have thought that he might pass up hunting with me that's just ridiculous.

"You better" I said as harshly as I could while keeping a straight face.

He strode over to me and gave me a sweet little kiss on the cheek. I've seen him kiss his girlfriend many times before on the lips but it doesn't look passionate, well to me at least I haven't kissed anyone so how would I know.

We headed home after our kill was finished off. We walked hand and hand back to the cottage. This was normal for us, no weirdness at all. Jake's girlfriend doesn't like us being so close. Jake explained it to her that we are just friends and he has to be around me. That just makes here madder. She doesn't get the connection between me and Jake but he said he would chose me over her any day so I'm not worried

When we arrived back at the cottage Jake dropped me off at my front door he couldn't come in because he said he had some stuff to go do, and as he was leaving he said "I'll see you later at the bonfire, and I'll pick you up around 7:00."

"That's fine" I said batting my eyelashes and being flirty, he was so oblivious all he said to that was " Ness do you have something in your eye" what could I say to that so I said "yes" and slammed the door closed.

He left to go home and get some "stuff done as he put it". Good riddance until tonight I guess.

Dad was in the living room with mom, her clothes a little disheveled. I no what they were about to do before I got home. Thank god they weren't any farther along than they were. "How was your hunting trip sweetie dad asked"?

Like he didn't already no he's the mind reader and that kiss has been replaying over and over in my head, even if it was only on the cheek, its about the only thing in my head right and I could tell dad wasn't too happy about it.

Dad started huffing, and got that mad look on his face so I decided to just leave and make an excuse that I'm tired. I was so it wasn't much of an excuse those dreams I've been having lately don't let me get a good nights sleep.

I went to take a nap just thinking about the bonfire later, and having more of my Jacob dreams.

AN: The first review I get, that person gets to pick the girlfriends name. The other 4 reviews get to pick a name and I'll put them in somewhere. So review and you do get a say in this story. Last thing if I get 5 reviews I will put out another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE.


	2. Chapter 2: so we finally meet the gf

AN: I still want reviews. I haven't gotten many. Please Please Review. You will get to name a character. The first review I got, got to pick the name in still waiting for 4 other reviews for more names ok please hurry and review.

Chapter 2: is it hot right here?

"Come on hunny get up"! "The bonfire start's in 1 hour". "You slept along time." My mom said while shaking me so I would get up.

"Mom I'm tired cant I sleep a little bit longer"? I begged hoping she would give in.

"You do want to go see Jacob don't you"? She asked in her I know you do voice.

"Yes I do, I'm getting up I promise". I said just so she would leave me alone for a few minutes.

"Ok hunny take your time". Yay she finally got the message because she got up and left after that.

I got up and went to go take a shower, and get ready to go to the bonfire. I ended up getting all that done by 6:45, so I had 15 more minutes left to wait. While I waited I decided to get started on a new book I just found around the house I hear it is mommies favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Jacob usually shows up on time. Tonight was no exception at precisely 7:00 the doorbell rang.

"Hey there shorty you ready to go"?

"You know Jacob you treat me like a little kid, and I'm not that short ok" I'm 5'6" taller than my mom but nothing compared to Jakes 7 foot body.

"No I don't". He started to say defiantly.

"Yes you do". I cut him off mid sentence because I knew he would try to say that.

"Well whatever you say Ness because your always right in the end"

"Thanks Jake that means a lot to me that you can admit that" I said and started to laugh at the same time.

"Will Thea be there" I asked with disgust dripping from my voice.

"Yes I'm picking her up right after we leave here". He said with happiness in his voice.

"Uhh why does she have to come she doesn't even know what you are and you don't keep secrets like that from girlfriends" I said annoyingly.

"I know but I keep her around for the time being".

"Whatever you say I'm not going to argue with your choice of women Jake even if they aren't me".

"What did you say my Nessie"? He asked as if he hasn't heard a thing I said.

"Oh nothing" I called; I love it when he calls me his Nessie it makes me feel like he wants me.

When we got to Thea's house she was waiting outside on the front porch, obviously mad that I was riding shotgun. Thea's one of those people when you go shopping, or to the grocery store. You and whoever you're with, you walk around to another isle and start talking about the person you just seen, she's one of those people mothers look at and say "don't even think about it hunny", or guys look at and just start busting out laughing. I don't know what Jake sees in her, I really don't.

Thea has wild bright blue curly hair with pink highlights. She's really pale almost as pale as me but I can smell her blood so I'm not worried. She always has something black on, today it's black fingernail polish. She always has to wear sexy clothes around Jacob. I know she's his girlfriend but that doesn't make me happy. Today her outfit she has on is a belly shirt that you can tell was once decent but it's been ripped and cut in now indecent places to expose more of her skin. Her skirt barely covered her big round bubbly ass so it's more out than covered. She was wearing a bright pink thong under her dark purple skirt, that's so indecent. Why does her mother let her out of the house like that, and to top it all off she has a nose and belly button ring so she looks like a hoe, well she is but she doesn't need to look like it, I mean seriously.

"Ness can you be a doll and hop into the back seat since your so small and there's not a lot of leg room in the back of the convertible"? The bitch came up to the door and asked me.

"I guess" I said meanly" If that's what Jake wants" I said sweetly to Jake and batted my eyelashes hoping he wouldn't throw me in the back, it smells back there.

"Sure sure Ness you are pretty small and don't need as much leg room" _I don't like sending my angel farther away from me then necessary but if I said no Thea get in the back then she would have been mad at me, and I wouldn't have gotten my make out session at the bonfire with Thea. I love Nessie but I made a stupid promise to Edward that I wouldn't make a move on Ness until she is 18 years old in human years, something about preserving her childhood._

Nessie just glared at me and I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it. _I'll have to beg her for forgiveness when I take her home but that will be easy, but I don't like seeing Ness mad at me that kill's me inside._

I got out of the convertible and began to get in the backseat, I hate Thea she will pay someday I will make sure of it.

"Thanks a lot Nessie I really appreciate it". Jake started to say but Thea silenced him with a kiss.

"You're welcome Jake I guess only for you would I ever do something like this" I explained.

As soon as she got in the car she leaned over to Jacob and started kissing him passionately again. I was so jealous after about five minutes of watching that crap I decided to do something about it.

"Umm I'm still in the car at least wait till we get there"

"You could walk nasty" I heard her say under her breath because I have vamp. hearing. Jacob heard it to and decided to get mad at her for once.

"Thea that was so uncalled for you can walk too but I'm not making you now don't ever say anything like that to Nessie again!" Man I love Jake right now at this moment he is my hero.

"I'm so so so sorry Jacob I didn't mean it I am just so jealous of her sometimes". I heard Thea start to say and cry at the same time.

"It's ok Thea we are there now anyway" he said angrily.

I didn't even notice Jacob started to drive the car.

Thank god. I couldn't stay in their another minute with those people. It was just getting dark so the bonfire looked so pretty.

"Hey Seth" I greeted then went over and sat down next to my favorite big brother shape shifter.

"Hey Nessie where is Jake"? Seth asked innocently.

I glared at him for bringing up the subject.

I used my gift since I really didn't want to say it out loud. I showed him the image of Thea and Jacob making out in the car.

He pulled me close and said "I could be his date tonight for the bonfire" Seth's my favorite because he can always make me feel better about my problems.

I know this is horrible but all I could think of was how this would probably make Jake jealous, and should I use this to my advantage or not I am so bad.

Jake and Thea finally showed up, the funny thing was Jake had lipstick smeared all over his face. Now I know what they were doing. Seth just pulled me closer as Jake glanced my way. Jake had an extremely jealous look on his face.

"Seth would you take a walk with me please I can't sit here any longer". I asked in my sweet loving voice.

"Sure Nessie" he said just like he didn't even have to think about it.

We walked hand in hand along the beach. I didn't really have romantic feelings for Seth but I loved him in a brotherly sense.

"Seth do you think Jake likes me anymore"? I asked sadly.

"Sure I do why"? he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"He never spends time with me like he used too. He's either too busy making out or doing something with Thea, having to work, or just too damn tired to do anything. I see him about once a week now". I said with disdain in my voice.

"Awe Ness just give him time to come around". He said cheerfully.

"I don't want to I just want him to hold me and kiss me like he does Thea. They have so much love for each other that I don't know if he will ever have time for me anymore". I said and stomped my foot just like a two year old that's not getting a new toy.

"He will Ness, want me to let you in on a secret"? He said then winked at me.

"Yeah Yeah tell me please"! I begged I did my best puppy dog face and fake cried. He took it.

"Ok, he really doesn't love Thea he loves someone else at the bonfire, but not Thea". When he told me that my face lit up and my heart broke at the same time. It could be me or anybody else; I'm the only one who's single. Seth has Amber, Embry I still single, and so is Leah. Quil has Claire, Sam has Emily, Paul has Rachael, Collin and Brady the two newest shape shifters are single for now, and Tyler has Hayley, so it's either me or Leah. I'm betting its Leah.

"What, so who does he love"? I asked hoping he would tell me or give me a hint at least. "It's not Leah is it"? "Seth it's either me or Leah we are the only two girls that are not take, I bet it's Leah"! I said defiantly.

"Well I can tell you for sure it's not Leah, Nessie never be jealous of my stubborn older sister, she doesn't like Jake like that ok". He said with that knowing look on his face. I just remembered Jocelyn she's here with Emily and Sam it could be her.

"Is it Jocelyn"? I said defeated.

"Now Nessie why would he love Jocelyn he barely knows her" "Seth you make me feel so much better" I said while laughing.

"Well Seth that only leaves me left" I said still thinking, then all of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"HE LOVES ME"!!!!! I screamed with so much enthusiasm I am sure Jake could here me from the bonfire.

"Yes he does so very much so don't be too jealous of Thea". He said he put his arm around me and we walked back to the bonfire.

Me and Seth walked back to the bonfire hand in hand, after I agreed not to tell Jake about our little talk. I was beaming after we got back, so I didn't care that Jake and Thea were having an extreme make out session in the sand. Seth pretended to trip over Jake and fell on him so he could get his attention. That's so sweet of him to know I didn't want to see that. Seth is the greatest I need to remember to tell him that later.

I got tired after a while even though I had an absolute terrific time. Jake wasn't ready to leave yet and I could tell that. Around eleven o'clock people started to leave.

"Jake I'm going to run home ok". I said just to let him no where I was going to be.

"No Nessie let me take you home". I really didn't want him to I wanted to think about the talk me and Seth had on our walk.

"No I'm ok I really want to run I have some stuff to think about". I told him not filling him in on all of the details. I looked to Seth for help, because I knew he would understand.

"Jake man just let her run you know she will be fine" Seth said to Jake for me. I silently thanked him with my gift since I was sitting right next to him.

"Ok but call me if you run into any trouble Nessie". He said like I could reach my phone if somebody wanted to take me.

"Ok bye everyone have a good night, see you later Seth".

I ran home thinking about what I learned today and that I might get my happy ending in the end, if Thea and dad didn't screw it up.

I started to get ready for bed when I realized I had to go talk to Jake, not just about me and Seth's walk today but about just everything.

"Mom can I go talk to Jake it's really important"? I asked pleading.

"Sure hunny just be home by sunlight, and don't let your father find out" I would never let daddy find out that would be like hell that just burned alive.

"Ok thanks, mommy you're the best".

I took off at a run on my way to Jake's house.

AN: I know a cliff hanger. Leave a review hate it love it tell me.

Their was two thougths that I thought needed to be said of jakes their the ones in italics they were really important to the story line I will put up number 3 later tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: So he makes mistakes

AN: I have gotten a few more reviews and I've had one person add me too their favorites. I really appreciate it. Please Review I love to hear what you think. Don't judge Jake harshly, because in this chapter he does make some mistakes. He's only dating Thea because Edward made him promise not to make a move on Nessie until she shows interest or old enough I hope you guys caught that last chapter.

Chapter 3: So we get some mistakes and realizations.

I started on my way to Jake's house. All I could think about was what I was going to say. Would I just come right out with it and yell I love you Jake as soon as I walk in the door. Should I ease into it and start with Jake all I can think about is you and I don't like you and Thea being a couple, or would that be being a chicken. Or would I chicken out and just not tell him at all that's a possibility one I don't want to necessarily use but it could work for now. I am just going to come out and say it so I don't chicken out on myself, because if I don't then I will most likely not do it at all. Carpe Deum is Seize the Day, that's just what I will do.

I was coming upon Jake's house I could smell him inside. I could also smell a scent I couldn't identify but I knew somehow I couldn't put my finger on who or what it was but I wasn't that concerned about it that much. I ran right up to the door without thinking so I wouldn't be afraid and maybe chicken out. I threw it right open and discovered the scent I couldn't identify was Thea.

Thea and Jake were on the couch all entwined. Thea had her shirt off part way so you could see her bra and Jake had his pants unbuttoned and pulled down over his hips. I knew where this was going and I didn't want to stay around and watch it unfold either. I know Jakes a man and he has needs and I'm definitely not giving them to him, but that doesn't mean he has to do this. I don't like this I love Jake and there he is all over that, that what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yah slut. All over that slut. I come all the way over here just to talk to Jake about what me and Seth talked about earlier today, and I'm not sure Seth was right after all.

'A hem Jake I wanted to talk to you". I said quietly but I knew Jake could hear me fine shape shifter senses.

"Uhh Ness is that you"? He asked embarrassedly I could tell by how red his face was he was wishing I would just go away.

"Yeah it is could you come talk to me for a minute, outside"?

"Uhh Ness is this really important I'm in the middle of something"? He stuttered then looked away.

"Yeah it kind of is". I started to say angrily I just wanted to get out of there. The way Thea was looking at me I could tell she hated me for interrupting what they were about to do.

"Ok just wait outside for a minute ill be right out". He said I could tell he just wanted me outside away from them and all the awkwardness.

"Ok". I said happy just to get outside away from all of this and just to think for a little while why I was alone.

I went to wait outside, and started to cry while I was thinking. I didn't know they were this serious. Seth said it was me he loved and to not be jealous of Thea well Seth was wrong Jake doesn't like me it was just a convenient thing to say on Seth's part. Now I know I'm not good enough for him. He likes easy girls, who are not very smart, and I'm not like that at all I guess I could change but why should I do that. I'm just not good enough. I heard Jake come out the door, but I couldn't stop crying. I didn't care if he saw me he deserved to feel bad.

"Nessie are you ok"? He asked and he actually sounded sincere but I was seeing right threw it.

"No I'm not. Jake I love you and how could you do this"? I didn't really want it to come out like that but hey at least I didn't chicken out.

I turned to look at Jake he had a smile on his face. Isn't that weird? I always thought he been a little over happy the last few days, I just thought it was because he was hanging out with Thea a lot more lately.

"Ness you actually love me". He started to say and cry and laugh and scream all at the same time like a little girl on Christmas with hundreds of presents if I didn't have vampire hearing I'm not sure I would have understood him. He seriously didn't know he was oblivious. Men!

"Yeah I do I have for a long time and it hurts inside for me to watch you and Thea kiss and do other things". "It hurts because I wish I was in Thea's place and you don't even acknowledge me the same way you do her and it hurts". I poured my heart and sole right out there for all to see and hear and Jake just smiled at me.

"Ness I didn't know you felt like that". He said with some sympathy.

"Jake will you please kiss me"? I asked boldly expecting to be shot down and laughed at and he call me just a baby then send me home and go back inside with Thea.

"Ness I don't know if I feel the same way about you like I do Thea". He said and his voice cracked and I saw tears running down his face he doesn't have a reason to cry I have the reason.

Those words made my heart break in 2. I actually felt the world fall from under me. I felt like I didn't even exist anymore. Like even though if I eat I will always be hungry, I will never be able to quench my thirst, I died inside the moment he told me that.

"Jake you can't say that too me". I screamed and started to cry again, this was a very emotional visit.

"Nessie please don't cry". He said to me then followed with "You're too young for a serious relationship right now", just to cover his but.

"Jake how do you know, you never pay attention to me anymore". I said defiantly because I knew I was right.

"Yes I do Ness I pay attention to everything you do. The way you sway your hips when you walk. How white your teeth are when you smile. Your laugh is like music to my ears". He said and I about went into shock I never knew he paid attention to me like that I guess Seth was partially right.

"Jake I didn't know you paid attention that much". I said accusingly.

"Yes I do Ness, because I love you". Did he say that to me or was I imagining it. Seth said he did but I never truly believed in it. I was always used to Jake and Thea but now I'm starting to like changes. Renesmee Carli Black I like the sound of that.

"Did you just say you loved me"? I asked astoundedly.

"Yeah I did, Ness when I said I didn't love you like I did Thea I meant I loved you more than her I just had to wait to tell you until you said it first". Ok now I get what he was trying to say man did I over react for nothing. I have to stop doing that.

"Why did you have to wait"? I asked because I figured it was some guy macho reason and I just really wanted to no.

"Your dad made me promise not to make a move on you until you made a move first or were old enough in human age years". What he said shocked me I thought he knew better then to make a promise with my dad.

"So you have liked me for a long time"? I asked timidly because I wasn't so sure of the answer I was going to get.

"Well Ness you're my imprint". All that was running through my mind was that I was his something and I don't care what that something is, but I would like to find out.

"What's an imprint"? I asked hesitantly.

"It's a wolf thing, its basically like love at first sight. When I saw you as a baby I knew we were going to end up together". He said with a smile. This explained everything, or close to it.

Oh my god was what was going through my head at hyper speed. That's all I could think about. Jake loved me he really really loved me. Without a doubt loved me. But of course I'm me so I have to ask.

"So let me get this straight you really love me"? I asked hyperventilating; if this went on too much longer I wouldn't be able to breathe. Maybe this could end up with me getting mouth to mouth hmm I wonder could that work?

"Yeah I do now about that kiss". He told me with a mischievous smile and weird look in his eye.

"What makes you think I really want it now"? I said teasing him and turning away from him at the same time. See if I really make him jealous.

"You want my kiss baby because you can't resist the Jake man". He was getting a little cocky but it kind of turned me on. We both know now that I think he is too sexy for his own good. But I just had to point it out to him so he doesn't get too big of head.

"Isn't that cocky"? I asked with a sly grin.

"Yes it is". He said back like I should have already known that and to just deal with it sort of way.

"I don't like cockiness". I said just to tease him some more I would love to see his sexy pout.

"Oh well now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend you will have to get used to it". He said in a matter of fact way.

"Hmm so you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend"? I said and then began to look like I was pondering it for a moment.

"Well we kind of have to end up together since we were made for each other". He said a little uneasily like he didn't know for sure what I was going to do say no or just run away and never talk to him again, and we still had that little problem of Thea.

"Well you go take care of Thea and then maybe if you're lucky you can have a kiss". I told him and he got up and did what I said just like a little puppy should.

"Sure sure". He said while laughing.

Oh my god this turned out to be an eventful night.

1st I come and find Jake and Thea about to have sex.

2nd I tell him I love him.

3rd he tells me he loves me.

Man I love him. I can hear Thea yelling from inside the house. I bet that's not a good thing.

_Jacob how could you dump me for her? That child, when I gave you some of the best times of your life? I hate you!!! I almost had sex with you. You are such a Jackass sometimes. _After that all went deadly silent, I don't know what was scarier.

A little while later Thea and Jake came out of the house. Thea glared at me and gave me the finger as she was walking by. I was expecting something like that but it still caught me off guard.

"Well Thea that was uncalled for". I made sure and said that really loud so she could hear me just to piss her off more.

"Ok Jake do you feel lucky"? I said I was originally teasing but he took it a little too far but oh well who cares because I sure don't.

"Hmm I'm usually a lucky guy". He said kind of softly.

"Well then I guess your luck has turned since I don't like cocky guys. You'll just have to wait for that kiss". I said to prove to him that he shouldn't be cocky. I got up and started walking away.

"Ness come here I didn't mean it". He started to beg. He came and grabbed me forced to turn around and face him. He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss turned passionate instantly, even though this is my first kiss I did no surprisingly what to do some what. Jake did most of the work. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly gave it to him. His tongues explored my mouth while I deepened the kiss by running my hands up and down his back just grazing my nails against his spine, which earned a very deep and sexy groan from my wolf man. I had to pull away to go home it was getting late, before we went farther than what I was ready for.

"Jake I have to get going". I said sadly, I didn't want to go.

"Ok ill come bye and talk to you tomorrow, or actually later today." His eyes were so sad I didn't want to leave but I had to go or else I never would then daddy would come looking for me. That wouldn't be good not at all.

"Ok" and with that I started my way back home. Sad to leave my sexy wolf man. Dreaming about all the things that just happened. Trying to decide what was real and fantasy. Today was the best day ever and I would never forget it.

AN: a little bit of a cliff hanger, love it hate it tell me please!!! I have a poll on my account of what story I should do next or start on, please come and give me your opinion I will remind you in every chapter and voting ends after I get up chapter 10. I am going to start updating again regularly so that means you will get an update Friday. I did rewrite chapters 1-3 I am going to leave the prologue for now I will get to that later.

Love

-wolfy lover-


	4. Chapter 4: So dad finds out

Chapter 4: so we finally have to tell daddy

An: Hi guys it's me again. Told you I would update again today, you can expect an update every Friday and Monday from now on. I got some good feedback last chapter. I think this story is going pretty fast so I'm going to slow it up a little. This chapter will be over telling Edward what happened and how he handles it. Hope you like it.

* * *

While I was walking home I realized that I would have to tell dad about what happened sooner or later. He would be so upset. He still thinks of me as a little girl. I am only ten in human years but technically physically and mentally I am 18 years old. He should understand that I'm technically a woman. Mom understands that why cant he. I remember when I got my first period man was that embarrassing.

_Flash back_

_I woke up one morning feeling a little wet and uncomfortable, so I went to go take a shower like I do every morning, nothing unusual. When I went to take my underwear off I realized what it was that was making me feel so uncomfortable, a big red wet spot on my underwear. I didn't know what it was and it scared me. All I could think of was their something wrong with me. I was bleeding from my vagina I immediately screamed at the top of my lungs for my mother even though she could have heard me even if I had whispered. She came in within 2 seconds of me screaming her name. That's the fastest she's ever come running. She could tell something was wrong the minute she set eyes on me. I explained what I saw and felt. All she did was bust out laughing. I could tell when she started laughing that their wasn't something wrong with me. My mother would never laugh if their was something to totally wrong with me. Dad wanted to bust in immediately and see what was wrong but mom told him it was nothing to worry about. My dad wouldn't leave it at that he had to barge his way right in there with me and mom and see what was happening. I blushed beet red because I knew instinctively that it was a women thing after I thought about it for a little while. Once mom got dad calmed down enough to leave the room and go get Carlisle for us she said she was going to go get some stuff at the store and to just wait for Carlisle he will explain it all to me. Mom went to go get some pads and tampons for me. Talking to Carlisle wasn't so bad since he was a doctor. I was embarrassed of course who wouldn't be. He explained how I would get it about twice a year from now until it stops. He didn't exactly know when it would stop since I'm half vampire, but he said it should be around 100 to 200 years somewhere in there. Mom got home showed me how to use the tampons and pads properly then left me to think for a little while. _

Just thinking about that makes me laugh. Dad was so nosy. I really thought dad was going to have a fit or something if he didn't get to be in the bathroom. At that moment all I thought about was that what if something was wrong with me? What would I do? I was almost home now and I'm sure mom and dad would want to know what took me so long.

I had to clear my mind so dad wouldn't hear what I was thinking. If he heard before I was ready to tell him then that would be bad. You had to tell my dad things at exactly the right moment. I wasn't even sure if I should tell my dad yet. Jake wasn't coming bye till later. Why rush things?

As soon as I got in the house I saw mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. All I said to them was "hi mom hi dad I'm going to take a nap now bye." I didn't even give them time to reply before I was up the stairs and in my own room safe and sound for now as long as I could keep Jake out of my head. Dad didn't seem to particularly worried when I came in he looked at ease at least. I hope mom is shielding me, but you never know.

I lay on my bed for a while just trying to sleep, and failing I might add. I should call mom up here and see if she could shield me for a while. I really need to think this Jake thing through.

I heard the door shut down stairs and assumed mom and dad were going to go to the main house. They probably didn't tell me they were going to go because I said I was going to sleep and they didn't want to bother me. Now I could think about my Jake problem but I had to wait till I was sure they were at the main house and couldn't hear me. Would they run or walk? I don't know for sure. I would sing 2 songs in my head just to be sure. Dad could take that as I'm dreaming.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

That's one of my favorite songs. I just heard it on the radio a couple of days ago and fell in love with it. Aunt Alice has to dance to this song every time she hears it. She says it's something that has to do with the words of the song that just make her want to dance. This song always cheers me up whenever I'm a little down.

_Since the day they got married\_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Through the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl._

_Sixteen short years later _

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes _

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said hey son what is your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy you better tell her goodbye_

_But now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl._

_And when they got married_

_And decided to have one of their own_

_She said be honest tell me what you want_

_And he said honey you outta know_

_A sweet little beautiful_

_One just like you_

_I want a beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl_

_All American Girlllllllllll._

That's my favorite song. It's called all American girl by Carry Underwood. This song reminds me about me and daddy then me and Jacob. Man how I love Jacob and I can't believe he told me he loves me too.

"Renesmee Carli Cullen" I heard screamed from down stairs from a very manly voice. Was I wrong about my parents leaving the house? I couldn't smell their scents anymore. But of course all I could smell was the turkey cooking for me and Jake for dinner. It could have masked their scents.

Dad was at my door within 3 seconds. It wasn't locked so he didn't have to break ii down thank god I don't think I could handle not having a door. Dad could be the scariest vampire in the whole house when he got angry. His face got all red and you could see the veins pulsating in his forehead. His hands were usually clenched in fists down at his sides ready to hit something, it's usually the first thing in sight let's hope it's not me. Dad looked that way right now so I could tell he was just fuming. Mom was standing right behind him trying to get him to relax and tell her what's going on. She was usually out of the loop.

"Renesmee Cullen you tell me right now what that dog told you last night" He screamed in my mothers face. He usually never calls Jake dog so he must not be as mad at me as he was at Jake. Maybe I should call him and tell him not to come over lately if he wants to keep all his body parts.

"Renesmee answer me this minute or I will cross the treaty line and get Jacob here myself" when dad said that all I could picture in my head was dad and Jacob fighting and someone getting hurt or killed. So I hurried to get my thoughts together to answer dad this isn't how I wanted to tell him but I had too or it could get bloody.

"Dad last night was very interesting" I started out.

"Interesting is right" I heard him mumble under his breath like I couldn't hear him. At least he called down a little bit.

I sat down and explained the whole story to dad, except I left out the part that I found Thea and Jake on the couch getting ready to have sex. Dad didn't need to know that much. I also left out the kiss dad was handling himself pretty good but lets not push the boundaries. After I was done explaining the whole story dad just sat their on my bed and looked defeated and mom had a gigantic smile on her face like she was happy for me like I hoped they both would have been.

An: this is a shorter chapter and I don't know if u would necessarily call it a cliff hanger but sort of. I have something fun planned for next chapter and its already half way written. Sorry I'm getting it out to you so late. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW. Oh and vote on my pole whoever does that will get something special but u have to review and vote on my pole.

Love

-wolfy lover-


	5. Chapter 5: so let's give it time

I hope you guys liked last chapter! I'm sorry guys but I just can't keep up with the deadline I put out there on the chapters. I'm sorry again. Please forgive me!!! I will Wright and post ASAP though I swear it. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner my internet has been down for a few days otherwise I would've had this posted earlier.

Chapter 5: Let's give it time

After he thought about it a little while daddy came around. He didn't necessarily like the idea of me dating Jake but he understands that I need him in my life just like he needs mom. He'll do anything to make his baby girl happy and if that includes me dating Jacob then he will have to live with it. It's not like he knew it wouldn't happen one day I mean with the imprinting and all. And now that I am dating Jake it's just a side benefit that Thea's out of the way. Jake is coming over in about an hour to talk with my parents and take me somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where we are going but I will love it as long as I'm with him.

"Hunny are you done getting ready yet" my mom yelled and it snapped me right out of my thought's I was having.

"Yeah mom be down in a sec" I knew she didn't like me growing up, I think its like separation anxiety or something like that since she's always saying that I missed my childhood and she still wants me to be young and she didn't get enough time with me. What does she think I will do just go off and get married and never see her again that's ridiculous. I love my mother so much but she's smothering me. Right then my dad burst through the door. God damn mind reading vampire. I then heard him give a low snarl oh my god I need to turn off my thoughts because he just heard that

too.

"Dad I'm sorry I know you don't like me thinking about mom that way but I cant help it its true" I was cut short as my mother came in the door and asked the question I knew she would ask.

"What were you thinking about me hunny that your father doesn't like, you know u can talk to me about anything!" She sounded so sincere I just had to blurt out what I was thinking if I didn't it would probably drive me crazy.

"Mom why do you smother me so often, I'm getting sick of it" She had a smile on her face till I said those words. Her whole face looked like she wanted to just cry and cry and cry till she couldn't cry no more. I really hurt her with that question. Maybe dad was right I was better off just leaving it alone. Suddenly mom face lit up and she started cracking up laughing. Well I wasn't expecting that for sure.

"What is so funny"? I started to ask but was cut off with another fit of laughter.

"Hunny" mom started to say once she regained her breath and could talk again.

"I love you so much and I think its funny you had to ask that' I thought we talked about this before"

"I don't think we did mom" I wanted to know the story though I really did.

"Nessie you're not a normal vampire or human. You don't belong in either world." She said that and it really hurt surprisingly I've always known I'm special and I was never like anyone else. I'm one of a kind but I always felt like I belong somewhere. Do I belong anywhere? I could tell mom could read what I was thinking because she started to speed up to get to the point she was making so I wouldn't feel bad.

"You're something much more special then human's and vampires alike. You have your own species. You can fit into both worlds. Now that's something to be proud about. As hard as I try me and the whole rest of our family couldn't exactly fit in with the human world, now could we?"

"I guess not mom, but I still don't see how that makes me special?"

You can have human friends. Eat human food even if it doesn't taste that good to you. You can do human things. But on the other hand you have unique qualities about you that make u a vampire also. You have to drink blood but come on is it really that bad? You can run faster then normal people. You have tons of money at your disposal to do whatever you want and it will never run out. So hunny do you see how special you are?"

"Yeah I do mom, you make me feel so good about myself."

"That's my job Hun"

I almost forgot I was going to go on a date with Jake until dad said something about it and snapped mom and me out of our little moment we were having.

"Nessie you still need to get ready and Jacob is almost here I can smell him and hear his thoughts he's running in the woods." If Jake is running in the woods then what would we be doing tonight it can't be anything fancy. It can't really be a long distance. I looked to dad for clues on where we were going but he just shook his head and said Jake was guarding his thoughts from my dad so he didn't have a clue. I finished getting ready right on time as I was finishing up my hair Jake came and rang the doorbell. I came running down the stairs so I could get the door but dad beet me to it. I immediately ran into Jake's arms. I could tell Jake wanted to get out of here so we could talk more privately so I decided to help him out.

"Mom, dad me and Jake are leaving now be back before ten."

"Have a nice time sweetie I heard mom yell from the kitchen."

I rushed out the door with Jake right behind me. I put my finger over my mouth to tell him to be quiet until we were out of hearing range. We walked in the direction he was leading me for about an hour then I decided it was ok to talk. Not that I didn't like the silence, but I could tell Jake had something important to tell me.

"Ok Jake you can talk now." I said quietly.

"God Nessie I've had something to tell you all night but I had to find the right moment to tell you."

"You can tell me now Jake." I said flirting with him a little bit.

"You look so god damn gorgeous that it's hard to keep my hands to myself right now." I decided to mess with him. See how far he was willing to go. So I batted my eyelashes and mustered up the sexiest voice I could and said with a kind of purr to my voice.

"I never said you had to keep your hands to yourself Jake." He turned to me his eyes went dark and I could tell he didn't want to. But being the perfect gentleman he is we just kept walking until we stopped at this beautiful pond under the moonlight the water looked so beautiful. I just realized that we are having our date here. Jake always comes up with the perfect ideas. Jake is quite the romantic if he wants to be.

"How did you find this place it's beautiful" I said astounded.

"I came across it one day while I was on patrol, and I come here a lot to think about you."

I went and sat by the water and Jake joined me like always. He was still holding my hand but I didn't mind. That's the best feeling in the world his warm hand in my cold one. All I could think of is kissing him so badly. His sweet lips on mine, Slipping my tongue in his mouth just to get a taste, really throwing myself into that kiss. This is supposed to be a date what do people do on dates? I really have no idea what to do since this is my first real date.

I want to stay here forever and never leave Jakes side. I want that kiss so badly. I flash him a picture of us making out just so maybe he would get the idea. He did the exact opposite of what I thought he would do, he jumped up abruptly and covered his face with his hands. I didn't understand what was wrong. Why was Jake acting like this? Did he just not want to kiss me, because if that's it he could have just told me.

"Jake do you just not want to kiss me?" I asked sort of disappointed. "I mean did I do something wrong? This is my first date I don't really know what to do please tell me what's wrong." Jake removed his hands from his ace and I could tell he was crying, but I just don't understand.

"Nessie I just need for you to slow down with me I'm still getting used to this idea of me and you. I knew it would happen sometime but we just need to slow down."

"I don't understand Jake but I can do that if you want anything for you." Why is Jake acting this way? Does he not want me anymore is that the problem? Maybe we should just take it easy for a little while if that is what Jake wants……………

Hey that's a big cliffhanger. A very big chapter to come for all my fans. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. We will do the posting this way 5 more reviews for the next chapter.. The faster you review the faster I write. Get reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: Whats with him?

Chapter 6: What's with him?

A.N. loves all my readers. I got this chapter out fast just for you guys. It's really short and nothing much happens but it's a filler chapter still very important and it gets us to the next heart breaking chapter…… I'm saying in advance please don't hate me and keep reading, I just have to make this story original. This is a cliffhanger chapter!!1

* * *

Jake has been acting weird lately. I wonder why. Maybe I should just confront him about it. But if he just needs time to get used to the idea of us I don't want to scare him away that wouldn't be good. I really love Jake I think. I don't really know what love is since he's my first boyfriend. But this is a new feeling that I've never felt before not ever for my family. So I think it is love. Not the kind of love I have for my family. The type of love my parents share, the type of love between a man and a woman. I love this feeling that Jake gives me every time he's even close to me, but the feeling when we are apart is the worst feeling in the world.

I still want to know what is wrong with Jake. I didn't even get a good night kiss last night after our date. But after our date I was watching out my window thinking about my wonderful Jake when I heard him howling at the moon. I could tell it was him because I just wanted to jump out my window and go towards the howl. Jakes howl sounded sad and like he was hurt. Why wont he tell me what's wrong? I just want to know so I can make him feel better that's my job as his girlfriend.

"OH NO" I just suddenly came to a conclusion. Jake is going to brake up with me. What did I do to make him brake up with me? Could it be because I'm half a vampire half human? I bet he thinks I'm a freak too. Everybody does it wouldn't surprise me if he did too. As soon as I begin to cry my dad comes through the door to comfort me. I wonder if he knows what's wrong with Jacob?

Of course he won't tell me. I know he knows what's wrong but all I get out of him as an answer is "he will tell you soon enough hunny you just have to be patient". That's a dad for you. He probably just won't tell me because he doesn't want to have to break the bad news to me himself. Maybe Jake doesn't even like me at all. Maybe he never did. I don't think he just went out with me for a pity date, that's not like my Jake. Maybe I shouldn't call him my Jake. Who knows if he will be after tomorrow or not? I sure hope he will I love him with all my heart but I'm going to do whatever Jake wants to do and if that includes braking up I guess I'm going to have to go along with it. Jake will come around I hope.

I know what I'm going to do I will call Jake as soon as I have my phone out of my jeans picket and am dialing the number I feel pain in my lower abdomen and see blood allover the floor I think it's mine! With all my effort I try not to tumble to the ground but soon enough I find myself on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Whats Happening?

Chapter 7: What's happening?

A.N: hi girls and guys I love you for reading my story but I still need more reviews. I really need your feedback. This story is going to go a long way I promise you. Well here is the next juicy chapter from me to you so enjoy! I'm going to start something new I'm going to give you a song to look up and listen too and that will give you a hint about the next chapter. You don't have to I just thought it was a fun idea!!! What do you guys think?? Let me know in your reviews how you like the song too. Oh in the middle of this chapter I switch to JPOV so don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that makes me sad.

NPOV

When I woke up I was in complete darkness. Where am I, I thought to myself. I used my vampire hearing to hear into the darkness but I couldn't hear anything. My vampire sight wasn't helping me out either. It was so dark I couldn't make out a thing. I was strapped to some sort of hard metal object. My lower stomach didn't hurt anymore where before I blacked out was bleeding pretty heavily. I feel fine. That scared me. I tried to move my arms but found out they are strapped down also. I didn't know where I was and this was all new to me. I know we aren't in my family's house because I would be able to smell their scent all over the place and all I can smell is some weird mix of smells. There has to be more then one person that has been in this room. One smells oddly familiar, while the others smell like something different entirely. Why do I always end up in these situations, if something bad is going to happen it will most likely involve me somehow. Right in the middle of my thoughts about what happened to my family if I'm here where they are the lights turned on.

I took in the room. There was only one door in and out of the room, so that means they don't want me to escape. I was strapped to a metal operating table. The room had plain white walls with no other colors. The room had a metal table and two metal chairs like you see in interrogation rooms at police stations. The only other thing in the room was a big one way mirror, I'm assuming, it was the length of one wall and I knew someone was watching my reaction. I just want to know who or what is watching me. This is so creeping me out. Why don't they just come and kill me already if that's what they are going to do. Wait do I really want to die? What am I thinking of course I don't want to that's absurd. Please god, if there really is a god, please don't let me die. I want to see Jake again even if he doesn't want me anymore. Then here comes a figure through the door with black hair and a familiar scent. I can recognize him from a long time ago but I don't remember his name. Why would he want to do this to me? I remember we used to be allies in a big war that was never fought. He saved my family and now what is he doing? I'm going to faint I can tell. I'm feeling lightheaded and my mind isn't thinking straight. I just can't believe a honorary brother of mine is going to hurt me. I have a very bad feeling about this. All I hear from him before I black out again is "hello Renesmee long time but I still love you".

JPOV

I was thinking about her. Of course that's no shock I think about her all the damn time. I swear she is my minds muse. The only time I don't think about her is when I am changed. I try not to just so the pack won tease me about it. I was thinking about her so much I decided to get my lazy ass up out of bed at 2:00 and go see my girl. My girl I like the way that sounds. Half way to her house in my wolf form I come across a foreign scent. I don't know this vampire. That means either the Cullen's have visitors. Or there could be trouble. When I am about to approach the cottage I smell blood. Its not just a little blood either it has to be a lot. My immediate conclusion was that my Nessie was hurt and how right I was. I ran into the cottage to find Bella in tears, or as close as she could get, on the couch with Edward comforting her.

"What the fuck happened here Edward" I yelled out of anger and didn't even think about the language. Edward just stared at me for a long time probably reading my mind then finally the words he said broke my heart.

"Jacob, Renesmee has been taken and she's badly injured it was her blood you smelled." Was Edward just fucking with me? He can't be serious. He just killed me and he knows it by the way he is looking at me in shame.

"Edward why didn't you protect her? Why wasn't I here to protect her? Apparently she put up a fight so how badly is she injured? Is she ok that's the biggest question." All of the questions just rolled off my tongue without waiting for a response. I finally settled down enough for only one tear to escape. I wont shed anymore tears till I find her my girl, my being, my future wife my whole being. I can't live without her, and maybe she isn't alive now?

Ok check out the song Monster by Meg and Dia!!! That's your song hint listen then review let me know if you liked the song?


	8. Chapter 8: Hell and Angels

Chapter 8: my own personal hell

A.N: I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews I have been getting for the chapters. I only got two reviews for last chapter. My question to you guys is why do you read and not review? My question to myself is why do I keep writing for only two people to review to keep me writing? You guys need to prove to me that I need to keep on with the story. Thank you to the girls that review for me you are my friend's luv ya!!! This is a long chapter and my favorite I hope it s your too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NPOV for the chapter.

I woke up to find the lights on in the room and the guy that I can't remember his name in one of the metal chairs at the table. I could tell by his smell that he is like me, half vampire half human. I've only met him once or twice when I was little so why would I remember his name. He had short dark hair parted to the side. His eyes were green. I'm not sure if that means he is a vegetarian or not. My father has told me the story of when I was a little kid many times when the Volture wanted to destroy me. He always said my real savior was a guy about 500 to 1000 years older than me but we were alike in species. My dad explained to me that he was always really nice, hospitable, but he had a temper if you messed with him. My dad said they had a discussion about me before he left and to watch out for him, but he never told me why. But for the life of me I can't remember his name. Think Renesmee think. I can remember something about his name being weird and people having a hard time pronouncing it. I know that his family and Grandpa Carlisle were friends. That's how they got him to Washington to help fight for my life. I should just ask him his name it wouldn't hurt anything to talk to him find out why I am here. I was about to ask him his name when he spoke first and beat me to my question.

"Hello Renesmee my name is Nahuel. I don't know if you remember me but we have all eternity to get to know each other better." He said the ending of his sentence with a smile and I knew I wasn't going home for a while.

"I do remember you Nahuel. What am I doing here and when can I go home to my family?" I asked with a defeated tone because I already really knew his answer in my mind.

"Oh hunny you can't go home, because you are already home and I am your new family forever." When he said this I died inside. I want to go home to my parents. I want to hear them laugh and cry. I want to go shopping with my crazy aunt. I want Aunt Rose to teach me about cars. I want to get beat down by Uncle Emmett. I want to drive Uncle Jasper crazy with my emotions for Jake. Oh man I will never be able to see my Jake again. Jake was my savior from myself but without him here I don't know how I am going to live. Without him I can't live. I want Grandpa Carlisle to teach me medicine and learn to cook from Grandma Esme. I want to be held by my parents forever. I want Jake to never leave my side. I want to know what Nahuel has in store for me. Why does he want me of all people? I decided to just spit out my question to him I don't want my mind to be able to think about it.

"Nahuel why do you want me here?" I asked with a sneer. You could recognize the hate in my voice.

"Your father obviously didn't tell you about our conversation before I left did he?" That dumfounded me. I knew they had a conversation about me but what about me?

"I want to know the conversation Nahuel now!" I yelled at him. He is pissing me off and he knows it.

"Ok, ok I will tell you just don't get upset. Before I left I sat down with your dad and asked him what his plans are for you when you got older. He said he really didn't know what you would choose to do. Let's just cut to the chase I tried to persuade him that when you got older you needed to marry me. We are the only two hybrids that can breed together. With the both of us Renesmee our children could be a totally different species all together. Your dad growled at me, grabbed me by the throat and threatened that if I ever came near you again he would personally make sure I could never breed at all with anyone."

That story shocked and disgusted me all at the same time. I would never marry him even if dad tried to make me. Dad would never do that to me. I'm glad that when they come and find me. I can't give up hope they will come and rescue me from this hell hole.

"Nahuel prepare to lose your manliness when my parents and my BOYFRIEND come and take me away from you and this horrible place." I said with a smile on my face. Nahuel smiled back like he wasn't worried when a tall hairy guy came through the door into the room. Nahuel looked happy to see the man.

"Nessie meet Victor or in the old days centuries ago people called him Vorlof. He is the leader of the werewolf clan I have living here with me. They are ready to kick some vampire ass. See they are our bodyguards and your family won't be able to get through them to you. In total there are 15 werewolves in the clan and in your family there are what 8 vampires." He said all this with a chuckle in his voice. But he was forgetting some crucial people that are apart of my family that will also come to rescue me. Ha-ha he's screwed.

"Nahuel that's nice and its fun to meet my first werewolf, but you forgot my shape shifter boyfriend and his pack. There are about 10 shape shifters in their pack so good luck getting all of them." After I said all this with satisfaction I laughed in his face. I got to thinking I didn't want my family to come rescue me. I want to get out of here sure I do but I don't want any of them to get hurt especially Jake. He is my life without him I have no heart. I just need to hear his voice.

"Nahuel even prisoners get one phone call can't I even talk to my family?" I asked with a wine in my voice I'm really hoping he lets me talk to Jake if he doesn't I'm not cooperating with him. He looked at me for a while then he said one call you only get 5 minutes and if you give away anything I will knock you out again but this time without medicine. I was just happy I was going to get to talk to Jake. I hope Nahuel doesn't know about my new power I just developed recently. I could use it to put him out for a little while just while I call my family and Jake. But I can only work over two people at a time and I have to concentrate. I'm glad that there are only two people in here right now. But I can't do it until after I get the phone and they untie me from this table maybe I could make an escape from this hell hole but my power only works from 15 feet away so if I'm going to make an escape it has to be fast. I looked at him sweetly and asked him for a cell phone he obliged without hesitation and then untied me from the table. He apparently doesn't know about my new power. I said thank you and started to dial. I want going to put my power to use until halfway through my conversation to Jake. I started to dial and Jake picked up on the other end I could tell my boyfriend has been crying. I had to say one important sentence so Jake would know it was me.

I said "Jake I love you and don't cry baby. Jake immediately knew it was me from my voice and responded with what I was waiting to hear for so long now.

"Nessie baby you're alive thank god I miss you so much and I love you too but where are you". I didn't know that answer and I knew it was time to use my new power. I started to concentrate and knew when Nahuel and Victor were down on the floor I was free to talk without being monitored. I forgot about the big wall length one way mirror. Was somebody watching me through it? I didn't know but so far nobody came busting through the door so I better hurry.

All I got out before I took off for the door was "Nahuel, werewolves, tell mom and dad I'm on my way home." Then I hung up before I started to cry. I made my way through the door and down the hall before I remembered I didn't know where I was going. I tried to be as fast and as quiet as I could before Nahuel and Victor woke up and came after me. After about 15 minutes of searching and about walking into 20 wrong rooms I came to a glass window. It wouldn't hurt too much I reasoned with myself if I jumped out. I just didn't know how high up I was. It would make a loud noise though. I had to chance it or I would just be caught again. I jumped and immediately hit the ground. I must have been on the ground floor. I got up off the ground and started running as fast I could through the woods away from the house. I didn't care which direction I was going as long as I was going away from the house. When I thought I was far enough away that I could stop and call mom and dad and check myself over I sat down on the floor leaned against a tree rested while noticing there was a big gash on the inside of my arm near my shoulder. It looked pretty bad and there was blood gushing everywhere. I needed a hospital fast or I would lose too much blood. I don't know how I'm going to do that since I'm a vampire and the doctors would notice something off about me. I decided to rip off the bottom hem of my shirt and tie it around my arm as a tourniquet. After that I called grandpa Carlisle. It rang two times then he picked up.

"Nessie are you ok? Why are you calling me? Where are you?" he sounded really worried so I decided to tell him some lies.

"Grandpa I'm fine really. I just have a big gash on my arm and it needs fixed and I know I couldn't go to the hospital without some questions." I heard him take in a breath before I continued. "I'm in the woods somewhere but I'm not sure where." I could hear him in the background explaining all this to my family. I could hear cries of terror, people just plain crying and the front door I'm assuming slamming shut. Grandpa's reply was short and fast.

"Nessie you need find a river stream lake something get some drinking water and after that stay still hide cover your scent bandage your wound. Your uncles and your father are out trying to trace your trail. We will find you hunny just stay still." He started to cry like vampires cry then he hung up after reminding me one more time to not move much and to call back if I need him. I love my grandpa he is the sweetest man on the planet. I really need to go find that clean water source grandpa was talking about. I couldn't survive without water and I needed to cover my trail and keep moving. I went back to an intersection that I crossed before and created about 15 more trails heading in all different directions. Let's see if they can follow that. I found some leaves and covered my wound with them to keep the blood from getting on the ground. After all that I kept moving in the direction I was going to find that water source. I came upon a small pond about 5 more miles into the woods, with a tree over looking the water. I hope I can climb that tree with this arm. I know I won't have to wait long before someone comes and finds me. Climbing the tree was hard with my arm. I got a lot of blood all over the tree but I managed to get up but not without scratches. I called Jake and tried to keep my voice down so I'm not yelling so Nahuel and them couldn't find me better. I started to dial the number when I got an incoming call from my father I recognized the number. I answered it as fast as I could. As soon as I answered the first thing he asked was if I could find anything that might tell me where I was. I looked around and noticed a weird colored frog on a lily pad. I've never seen this color frog before it might be just what dad needs.

"Dad the frogs in the pond where I am at are brown with yellow spots does that help?" I really hope it does I've lost too much blood I can feel it I feel like passing out.

"Thanks Renesmee your in Europe hunny don't worry I'm coming for you." He said that then hung up. I still needed to call Jake I know he is worried about me with that phone call. So I dialed before I couldn't talk anymore. Jake was waiting on my call I could tell since he picked up the phone halfway through the first ring.

'Nessie are you ok?" he had fear in his voice. It scared me as much as it scared him. I answered crying.

"Jake I'm fine don't worry I just have a cut and I'm losing blood fast. I am a big girl don't worry about me please. Dad is on his way already coming to find me." I knew he would worry about me it was just his way.

"Nessie you are my life just hang on." He sounded like he really cared about me.

"Jake come get me I'm scared" I knew if I said this I would stress him out but it needed to be said. I need him and I want him to know it.

"Jake hurry I'm going to pass out." That's all I got out before I blacked out.

I had dreams when I was out, dreams about people calling my name all male voices. One of them was Jake, and my dad, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett, Seth, and Sam. They were here to find me. I tried to call back but my voice was lost somewhere inside me. As hard as I tried to yell nothing came out. Then came the scary part of my dream I was picked up and flying through the trees at lightning speed. I looked up to see an angel face the face of my dad and Jake in wolf form running beside us. I knew I was dreaming when my dad told me Jake said he loves me and to hold on a little while longer. When I woke up again it was all gone.

Song hint is Fireflight- The love we had before!


	9. Chapter 9: Jake and family tears

Chapter 9: Jacob and family.

A.N. you guys rock who review for my chapters I love you all. Here is the next chapter just for you guys. I'm getting these out pretty quick just to make you guys happy. I have a funeral to go to tomorrow so that's not fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NPOV for this chapter.

* * *

I woke up in a haze with a bright light surrounding me. Am I dead was the question running through my mind. If this was heaven then it was nice. I had a warm feeling throughout my body and it was peaceful. When I finally came out of my haze I was on a metal operating table just like the one I was strapped to when I was kidnapped. I noticed my arm was stitched up where I cut it with the glass and my midsection was stitched up too. I forgot about the blood on the floor right before I blacked out. That must have come from my stomach or it was cut with the glass. I knew I was home when I heard voices in the hall. I immediately recognized the voice of Aunt Alice, Carlisle, and my dad. They were speaking in hushed whispers I couldn't quite make out. I only heard certain words like monster, operation, alien, foreign, nothing, painful. I was worried could they possible talking about me. I heard one more sentence before my life changed forever what about Jacob, kill his heart.

My dad walked into my room with a sad look on his face. I knew something was wrong but with who? My dad's first question to me was "Renesmee do you know who did this to you?" My dad looked pained as soon as my face went blank and I started to cry. The experience hit me again with full force and I couldn't seem to force his name out of my mouth. I knew my dad understood what I was going through because he just held me why I sat there and cried. Finally he asked me if I could just show him a picture of the person. I knew I could do that with my gift. His picture is planted in my mind no matter what I try to think about.

I held my hand out to dad palm up and dared him to take hold of it. My dad did with ease and I flashed him the picture of Nahuel and Victor tormenting me. My ripped his hand from mine and smashed his fist into the wall. He said some curse words that I've never heard him say before. Uncle Emmett came rushing into the room asking if everything was ok. I just took hold of his hand and flashed him the same picture I did dad. He actually fell down to the ground and just sat there. I was expecting something violent from him.

"Dad I know you know who he is and he tried to keep me his prisoner". I fought to get the words out through my tears. Dad turned to me sharply and yelled.

"Renesmee he is a basturd and I'm going to kill him don't worry, Jacob is already out hunting him down." The words shattered my heart. They didn't know all the things I know. All I could get out before I went into a state of shock was "NO JACOB WEREWOLVS."

In my state of shock I could hear voices but I couldn't really focus on anything in particular. I couldn't see faces it was like I was dreaming but awake. I saw mom and dad snapping there fingers in front of my face to try and get me out of my state. I saw Aunt Rose on the phone telling somebody to get back to me. I hope she was talking to Jacob. I can't go through this without him here. Why would he leave me here in the first place? Maybe he wouldn't come back at all. I couldn't get a good breath all of a sudden. I was hyperventilating I saw Carlisle move across the room to get a syringe with a green liquid in the tube. He stuck shot with a lot of force into my shoulder. Within a few minutes I was asleep again. In my sleep I heard grandpa explaining to Jacob what happened. I heard Jake's hushed cries of pain and I started to cry in my sleep.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but it leads up to the next heart breaking chapter of all keep reading your song hint is.

Stand in the rain: by superchick!

The song hints are the song that I listen to when I write the next chapter it inspires my chapters if that helps you guys out.


	10. Chapter 10: HIding Secrets

Chapter10: Hiding Secrets.

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter I've been working hard on it. I am trying to make my story as different as I can so it took awhile for me to get this chapter just right. I have read a whole lot of fan fiction stories about Jake and Nessie love, and mine is going to be so different. It is a short chapter that leads up to a bigger one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my twisted mind that makes this story great. Enjoy this goes to all my great readers.

NPOV

I have been walking around the house the last few days pretending like nothing is wrong. I don't know how I can tell but I know somewhere deep inside of me something is angry. My family is putting on a show for me with their happy faces and their high pitched voices, but they don't know that I catch them crying at night. I put on a happy face just for my family because if they knew that I know, it might just break them all. I don't exactly know what is wrong with me. I just know that something is wrong.

I could smell Jakes scent in the forest. Jake has been here almost every day since I got back. I love him I really do but I'm starting to suffocate. Jake doesn't even hang out with anyone else these days. I can tell that Jake misses his brothers so why doesn't he just go out on patrol or hunting or something. I think I just need a little time away from everybody.

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when Jake came through the door. Jake came and sat next to me on the couch like I knew he would. Jake took the book I was reading right out of my hands and set it on the coffee table in front of me. He could be so annoying sometimes. " Hey Nessie there is a big bonfire tomorrow night down by the beach, do you want to come get out of the house for a little while?" Jake asked me with a big grin on his face. Hell yah I wanted to go. I could finally get out of the house for a little while without everyone surrounding me.

It's not like I needed my dad's permission to go to the party, I'm almost 17 now and all but I really like to stay on his good side so I mentally asked my dad if I could go, "Jacob could you come here for a minute so we can talk please about that party tomorrow night". My dad yelled from upstairs. Jacob ran up the stairs after kissing my cheek so he could go talk to my father. I could hear my dad and Jake yelling from the old bedroom upstairs. My father could be so dramatic sometimes. He thinks I am such a child I can't even go out with my boyfriend for one night?

While Jacob and my dad where arguing Aunt Alice came down the stairs and joined me on the couch. "I wouldn't worry too much Nessie about your dad; he has always been like that. Just ask Bella." Aunt Alice always had this way of knowing when someone was sad and cheering you up instantly. "Nessie you can always talk to me about anything you know that right honey. You know I think of you as my daughter too. Your dad will lighten up its just a hard time for him right now". I knew Alice and Rosalie thought of me as their daughter too and I have always had no trouble talking to Alice. "I know that Aunt Alice, I know." I said mournfully. "I will see you later Nessie I'm sure of it." With that said Aunt Alice skipped up the stairs.

Jacob came back down the stairs with a grin on his face so that must mean he won the argument. "You know Nessie the party is going to be awesome." Yes I was finally free for at least a few hours. I ran at Jacob and jumped into his arms. "Man Nessie you must really want to go to that party or something." Jacob said with a smirk on his face. "Thank you thank you thank you Jacob, I love you baby." I could hear Jake laughing "your welcome hunny I'm happy I could make you happy."

I could get used to the pet names, I really could. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when he calls me by those names and it actually sounds sexy coming from my big scary shape shifter. Jake is all mine just like I am all his. I love him.

Jake went home a little while later after we talked watched The Breakfast Club on DVD and he ate dinner. I was happy Jacob left and I could finally go to bed. All I could think about why Jake was here were puppies and cotton candy so I wouldn't worry my dad about my little stomach ache I was having. I needed to get out of the house for some alone me time. I need a walk.

I walked out of the house in my plaid corduroy jacket followed by Aunt Alice. I asked her to come with me so we could talk about my life and the way its going. "I can't take this anymore Aunt Alice. Everybody's hovering around me like I'm some sort of experiment that's about to win them an award. I can't even pee without somebody coming to the door asking me if I'm ok. If they keep this going I may just have to throw myself off a building." I had been ranting for so long that I didn't even notice that Aunt Alice stated to hum a song. "Alice why do you have a smile on your face, and why are you humming Womanizer by Brittany Spears?" I asked in a shocked voice. Alice looked surprisingly calm for a person who just heard that her niece/daughter might kill or severely injure herself if something doesn't change fast. "Nessie I'm so happy you came to me because I can help you with your problem. I know your going through a hard time but let Aunty Alice make it all go away." Alice is awesome. "How can you make this hell go away Alice if you can't even measure up to dads shoulders?" I smirked at the offended look Alice had on her face. "Nessie you should know by now that I am small but mighty and you dad is so scared of me that he wont even dare to talk to me in a stern voice. Nessie I love you hunny but your right you do need to get away. Tomorrow after the bonfire you make your move and I will have everything set up for you. I will pack you some clothes and you can have my credit card for money and only Jasper and I will see the statement, so nobody will get suspicious. I will have your plain ticket waiting for you when you're done at the bonfire. Oh don't worry about the family they are all going hunting tomorrow night and won't be back for a week. Now all you need to deal with is Jake, and Nessie I wouldn't tell him what you are planning because he wouldn't let you go." Aunt Alice's idea could work but I just need to get all of my Jacob before I leave for good.

For your music education I would check out the song Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beer is my new best friend.

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews. My computer shorted out last weekend and I just had it fixed and back.

Dedication: Dimitriluvr, kirsty-4-life, kmddeprez1122, Rosebud1915, HPfan29, amby, XpAuL'sGiRlX, Ali-dali, peacelovextwilight30. I love all of you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

NPOV

I could hardly sleep that night. Aunt Alice was right I do need to get away but is this the way to do it? If I told my family what I thought then they wouldn't let me go for sure. I think that Aunt Alice has the best idea and I just shouldn't question it.

Jacob came to pick me up for the bonfire at around seven that night. I love Jake and that's why I need all of him before I leave so I can survive for at least some time on my own. When I leave I will miss Jake so much and it will definitely be hard not seeing him every day. My plan to get Jake to give me everything I want is to make sure he has plenty to drink and then maybe get all wet _accidentally _and ask Jake to go back to his house so that maybe I could get a shower. I told Aunt Alice my plan for tonight and she didn't yell or scream she just nodded her head and pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag from behind a tree. So that means she saw this conversation in one of her visions and knew just what she needed to buy me. So I now have on a red lacy barely there matching bra and panty set. Tonight is my chance and I won't let it slip away.

Jacob came to pick me up around seven that night. He looked so sexy in his tight black muscle shirt that had grease stains on it. In my head I could see myself running my hands down his abs and then having my tongue doing the exact same thing. I was dressed in white flip flops some black booty shorts that barely covered anything and a halter top that didn't even reach my belly button. I was looking hot and I could tell by the look on Jakes face when he walked into the room that he agreed with me. Jake pulled me out to his truck before I even had a chance to say goodbye to Aunt Alice. Jake pushed me into the truck a little forcefully and told me with his alpha tone to put my seat belt on. I was getting sort of scared. Jake had never acted like this before.

"Jake what the hell is your problem" Jake just sat there and said nothing.

"Jake I mean it tell me what your problem is right now or I'm going back home." I wouldn't really go back all the way home with the plans I have in mind I just needed something to say to get Jake to tell me what's on his mind.

"Just sit there and shut up" Jake growled at me. Okay now he is really scaring me. Where did this behavior come from? What should I do, just sit here and do as he says, or keep bugging him and get growled at some more?

Jake drove for about another 5 minutes and then he pulled the truck over to the edge of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and then he unbuckled mine too. He pulled me over from my seat and set me on his lap. I could feel his hard on in his pants, I guess this is going to be easier then I thought.

"Nessie can you feel that?" he was motioning to his pants.

"Yes I can" I started to giggle.

"Nessie this is what you do to me and then I can't even touch you, its just so frustrating." His face looked so sad and I need for him to touch me tonight so I decided to play with my big wolf man.

"Jake you can touch me anywhere you want. Like here" I guided his hands so they were on my stomach. "Like here" I guided his hands down a bit further so they rested on my hips. "Like Here" I rubbed his hands up and down my legs. "And here" I moved his hands up so that they rested on my breasts. Jakes eyes darkened and he pulled me in for a kiss. My lips and his lips fit together perfectly. Our lips battled for dominance, Jakes finally won in the end. I parted my lips slightly when Jake started running his tongue along my bottom lip. Our kiss was turning erotic in a hurry. Jake had his hands up my shirt. I had to stop the kiss or we weren't going to make it to the bonfire. I knew he was doing what I wanted, but I really wanted to see everybody before I left.

"Jake baby we have to go." I said a little bit reluctantly.

"Ok Nessie, Anything for you babe" Jake said out of breath.

Jake got us to the bonfire with 10 minutes. Jake and I walked down hand in hand to where everybody was sitting around a big fire. As soon as Seth saw me he jumped up from his spot in the circle and gave me a hug. I heard Jake growl under his breath. He just has problems with other people touching me. Leah started laughing as soon as she heard what was going on over here and Jake shot her a look that said shut up now or patrols for three weeks. Jake went over to get a beer and I went over to sit next to Jared and Leah. I talked to everybody while Jake and Sam talked about business or whatever they called it over by his truck. The bonfire was getting boring and it was late. I would have to be home in an hour so its time to put my plan into action. Jake started looking tipsy 10 minutes ago and he just kept chugging those beers so this should be easy. When I came back from my thoughts Leah was looking at me with a smile. "Nessie Do you want to take a walk with me for a minute" Leah asked in her sweetest voice. What was I going to do I'm so happy me and Leah are friends now so I guess I have to go. "Sure Lee Lee anything for you." We walked on the beach for about five minutes then we stopped. I was having a weird de-ja-vu feeling since that talk with Seth on the beach not to long ago. "Okay Nessie how are you planning to do seduce my big shape shifter alpha tonight." Leah started laughing right after she said it. "Well Leah he is already drunk a little bit tipsy so just take him back to his house and just do some persuading. I don't think it will be that hard." Leah busted out laughing again. She didn't say anything after that because she was too busy laughing so hard on the ground so I just left and went back to where Jake was standing.

"I would like to go home Jake." I used my sweet voice.

"Okay Nessie baby let me just tell the guys bye." Jake walked over to the circle of guys around the dying out fire he waved goodbye to them then he took my hand and led me to his truck. We were on the road heading for my house when we needed to go to his house. "Jake can we go to your house for just a few minutes; I really need a shower and a snack." I looked at him and did the pouty face. I knew he would be a suspicious when I asked him to go to his house but he wouldn't say no. He turned the truck around and we were at his house within two minutes and I had my plan formulating in my head.

A.N. Next chapter will have the lemon and the escape.


	12. Chapter 12: Going Gay and Running Away

A.N. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just so busy. Don't worry I plan to start updating more often. This chapter has a LEMON in the chapter so please if you're underage just skip to the bottom. I was really struggling with this lemon so I hope its ok. This is also the escape hope you enjoy. Did you all see the picture of the girl suppose to play Renesmee I thought she looked a little different then what I pictured but she's not that bad. If you haven't her name is Mackenzie Foy Google her. I actually feel like this is the best chapter I have written for this story.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns and I only wish I did. **

**Chapter 12: Going Gay and Running Away. **

**Npov**

By the time we got to the door my hands were shaking and I hoped Jacob didn't notice. I knew what I was getting myself into but I still couldn't believe I was going to do this. A few minutes later Jake was sitting on the couch watching football reruns and I was in the bathroom going to take a shower. I desperately needed a shower after the bonfire since it made my clothes and hair smell like all the smoke and alcohol that was at the party. I undressed quickly and turned the water on to just the right temperature. I got in washed my hair and my body and got out all within 10 minutes. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into Jakes room. My plan was officially set into motion. I put the towel on top of Jakes dresser and smiled a sexy mischievous grin to myself. I purposely avoided looking at the full length mirror that was hanging on the back of Jakes door. I knew that if I looked into the mirror I would lose my nerve and chicken out. I had to go along with my plan so I could leave without feeling something was missing. I needed to leave feeling complete.

"Jake sweetie could you come here a minute" I tried to sound all innocent. I was trying to keep my cool as I imagined him getting off the couch so he could come see what I needed.

"Sure babe I'm coming" I could here his footsteps walking down the hall and then they stopped right in front of his door. My mind surged with fantasies about how this night could go. Most of them were good and went the way I planned but I had that doubt at the back of my mind that he might reject me. Jake was my imprint so he would always give me what I wanted but maybe this would be going to far from him. My thoughts wandered back to what I was doing when I heard his knock at the door. Jake was always the gentleman "come in" I said nervously. I heard a laugh coming from the other side of the door I figured he could just sense my nervousness. Jake opened the door he took one look at me and his jaw just dropped. My face started to heat up instantly and I felt the unnecessary urge to shield my naked body from his eyes. He stared at me for about 5 minutes before he finally said something.

"Nessie this is very uncomfortable for me, could you please put on some clothes." I could tell he wasn't that uncomfortable by the big bulge in his jeans that must mean he just doesn't want me. I frowned and started to cry. I know I was being irrational and stupid but he just rejected me. I mean here I was standing in his bedroom naked and he just says put some clothes on what kind of a man does that. OH my god he must be gay. I knew it he never even tried to take advantage of me now I know why. He's gay and sure explains some things. Like how his hair is always nice and why he always goes shirtless around the guys he just wanted them to notice and he also liked to listen to Britney Spears. I slid down to the floor and started crying even harder. Jake grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it tight around my naked body that was half sitting half lying on the floor. Sometime when I was crying Jake sat own on the floor next to me and held me against his body until I stopped. I really don't know why I was crying it's probably just my hormones and the feeling of rejection but Jake was a really nice guy.

"Jake you could've told me if you were gay." I said it barely above a whisper while looking down at the floor picking at the carpet. He busted out laughing which made me feel insecure and that only made me start to cry again. We both stopped eventually.

"Ness I am not gay I guarantee you." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah right your not gay, I was standing naked in your bedroom and all you did was ask me to put on some clothes. Now what straight guy asks his super hot girlfriend that?" My sarcastic tone was annoying him and I could tell. Jacob tilted my chin so I was looking at his face. He captured my lips with his. This kiss was new and different. It was passionate infused with gentleness.

"Now will you listen to me for a second?" Jake asked nicely while looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded my head. "Nessie do you know what you are doing, I mean are you ready? I would love to have sex with you its just you're a virgin and I want our first time to be special." He could be such a chick sometimes, and I know where he is coming from but I really need him. My best chance now would be to try and persuade him. "Jake please I need you. I know you want it to be special but we have the house to ourselves since Billy is staying with Charlie and my parents are out of town hunting. Please please baby!" I picked up his hand and started sucking on his fingers. I heard this would make guys horny and I hoped it worked "Nessie you're going to be the death of me" he groaned. Oh yeah it was working. I crawled on Jakes lap and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Jake threw his head back and groaned deeply. "Let's try this again" I whispered in his ear. Jake picked me up off his lap and he put set me on his bed. Jake then stood up and started to take off his pants. "Jake what are you doing" I had something up my sleeve. "Nessie I'm taking off my pants you know it has to happen to have sex." Jake was looking at me weird. I started to laugh. "Jake I'm not that inexperienced I just wanted to do that myself." Jake blushed. "Oh well then come over here my pants are bothering me and I would like to get them off in a hurry". I was glad Jake was playing along probably for his benefit more than mine. I crawled off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of Jake for easier access. His hands immediately entangled in my hair as I went to pull down Jakes zipper with my teeth just to tease him. I had Jake step out of his pants and threw them to the ground. Next thing I know we were back on the bed both of us totally naked and we were panting from our third climax together.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to see that the alarm clock read two in the morning. Aunt Alice knew my plans for the night but she did say the faster I got out of town the better the chances I wouldn't get found. I went to the bathroom to get dressed in a hurry. I left a note for Jake on his dresser telling him that I loved him and I would see him someday soon. I was trying to control my tears as I walked out the front door and ran home.

Alice was waiting for me on the front porch with a black bag and a backpack. "Here Nessie I packed your clothes in the bag and I packed your iPod and wallet along with a picture of the entire family in the backpack. There is a credit card in your wallet that draws from my bank account so your parents won't find out feel free to buy anything my funds are pretty much unlimited. Of course you also have a fake driver's license and your age is twenty one. As soon as you get to Florida buy a cell phone and when you get to the airport buy a plane ticket. If you have any questions at all Nessie call me or come home. I am only letting you out by yourself for 1 month if they can't find you by then anyway and then I'm dragging your butt home." I started to cry the realization that I was finally my own person for once was just overwhelming. "Aunt Alice thank you very much for the help and support. I couldn't have done this without you truly you're a great person." Alice smiled at me and as she was hugging me she whispered in my ear. "Nessie I understand the need to be free once in a while." Her voice sounded sad and I could tell she was choking back sobs.

Alice handed me her cell phone. "Nessie your father and mother are in Spain for the weekend call them and tell them what your going to do since you wont be able to talk to him much once you leave since he can trace your call and besides its better than leaving a note." I dialed my dad's cell number and tried to get my emotions under control. Dad picked up after the second ring "Hey Alice its 3 in the morning what's up?" My dad sounded suspicious. "Its Nessie dad and I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm going to leave home tonight." I had to get this conversation over with or I was going to lose my calm. "Nessie what do you mean?" I could hear my dad tell mom in the background to call the airport and get tickets for home right now. "Dad if your planning to get here I will be gone before you arrive, I am tired of being all cooped up. I need to be my own person live on my own and try to find my purpose in life." Dad was sobbing into the phone and it pained me to hurt him but it had to be done. It is for the best. "Nessie you can't leave home in your current condition. Where's Alice please put her on the phone." I handed the phone to Alice before I broke down into the phone. "Let her go" was the only thing Alice said to my dad before she hung up.

All of a sudden Alice's face went blank and she had a far away look in her eyes. When she finally came back from whatever planet she was on she grabbed her keys out of her pocket and dragged me to her Porsche. "Nessie I need you to get in the car so we can get to the airport immediately. Edward called Emmett and Rosalie and they were just in Canada they are going to be here in about 15 minutes. I am driving you to the airport at lightening speed." I was afraid to be caught by Emmett and Rosalie because I know they wouldn't understand my feelings and they would drag me back home. They might even whack me with some yellow pages (phonebook).

We made it to the airport without a scratch and within 10 minutes. Alice dropped me off at the door and drove back the other direction. I figured she was going to go try to divert Emmett and Rosalie before they could get here. I bought a ticket to Miami and boarded the plain. As soon as we were up in the air I knew that I wouldn't get caught and I could finally be my own person.

* * *

**A.N.: Please please Review I'm sorry again that it took so long to get out. You will soon find out some secrets that may shock you later in the story so stick with me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Being Alone and Not Home

**A.N. I got some amazing reviews. Thank you everyone so much. Well I just got home from the MCR concert and felt that I should try and write some more to my story. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Dedication: my dedication for this chapter is to periwinkle rose because her review inspired me. Thank you again. **

**Chapter 13: Being alone and not wanting to go Home. **

**NPOV**

I landed in Miami to see sunshine and water. I knew I was going to like it here. Everyone was wearing shorts and t shirts or swimsuits and the heat was fabulous. As soon as I landed I got on a shuttle bus that would take me to a car rental place. I knew I would need something to get around in so it was a good thing Jacob taught me to drive last year. Since the car rental place was in a rich neighborhood of Miami all they had were expensive cars that drove really fast. I didn't mind driving fast but it always made me feel a little uneasy since I wasn't as indestructible as the rest of my family. I picked out a silver car that looked like a Chevy to me but I couldn't really tell that well. Once all the paperwork was filled out and my credit card information was taken down I asked directions to the nearest cell phone store.

I pulled up to the AT&T store and saw all the people inside the store turn and look at me or my car actually. After I was done getting a cell phone I was supposed to call and give Alice the number then I had to go find an apartment or house to live in. I was hoping I could find a furnished house I liked enough and it could be a vacation home for when Jacob and I got married. Thinking about Jake brought tears to my eyes so I was trying not to think about him to much for now. I got out of my car and walked into the store where all the men stood and stared. I saw there was a sign in sheet you put your name down on and when someone was available they would help you. As soon as I put my fake name Vanessa down on the paper four guys rushed over to help me out. They argued amongst themselves for a couple of seconds until a woman who just finished up with an elderly woman came over and said she could help me. The looks on the guy's faces showed dislike towards the nice lady who saved me from that uncomfortable situation. We started talking about cell phones and she decided that I needed an Iphone. I messed around with it for a few minutes and I thought it was pretty cool so I bought it. As soon as we finished up my transaction I asked her where the nearest real estate office was. She pointed to a quaint looking building that was just across the street. I thanked her and walked back out to my car with my cell hone in hand.

I had to call Alice and decided to get it over with and speedily dialed her number. She picked up the phone before the first ring was finished but I was expecting that with her special talent and all. "Hey Ness how's it going?" She sounded so easy going and she was talking so openly what if my family heard her talking to me and demanded to talk to me or they traced her call. "Alice how can you talk so openly and you sound like you're having fun." But of course this was typical of Alice too. "Nessie everyone else is in La Push with Jacob trying to figure out where you are." Her wounds pained me inside but I knew I had to hurt them for the better. "How is Jacob, Alice?" She must have heard the hurt in my voice because it was very obvious. "Nessie he is coping the best he can and your father figured out you two did the nasty from his thoughts so be prepared for when you get back" I laughed internally only Alice would say something like did the nasty. The conversation quickly came to a close when she said they would be home in a minute. I told her to call me at my new number if she needed anything and to tell everyone I loved them.

I drove my car across the street to the real estate office a woman in a bright yellow dress came over and showed me to her office. "Hi I'm Vanessa and I am looking for a house preferably furnished but it doesn't have to be. " The woman reminded me of Esme it must be because of the way she smiled at me. The name plate on her desk read Pam. Pam shuffled some papers on her desk and pulled up some pictures on her computer. "Well what kind of neighborhood did you want to live in?" She asked me in her musical voice. "I want this house to be a vacation house for me and my boyfriend for when we get married so I want it to be in a quiet neighborhood. Something near a woodsy area because we are big outdoorsy people. Oh and right on the ocean with a private beach would be amazing. I could tell now all the woman saw were dollar signs. "How much money are you prepared to spend on such a house?" she just confirmed what I was thinking. Hmm this was a hard question I didn't actually know how much was in Alice's bank account and I had to do something so I called Jasper he wouldn't tell everyone where I was and he would know how much money is in there. "Can you give me a minute? I just have to make a call real quick." Pam smiled and shook her head yes. I got up and walked out to my car so I could talk to him in private.

I dialed Uncle Jaspers's number and after 3 rings he answered the phone. "Jasper think about vampires right now so dad doesn't know it's me." Jasper didn't respond for a few seconds then he began to laugh. "Tanya I wasn't expecting your call how are you?" Thank goodness Jasper was going to play along. "I'm fine thanks I just had a question." I could hear dad ask Jasper in the background "what does Tanya want". Jasper quickly responded back that she just had a question about Alice. "What can I help you with?" Jasper sounded like he was happy that I was okay. Apparently Alice hadn't told him anything. "Well" I responded hesitantly. "I was just wondering how much money was in Alice's bank Account?" Jasper laughed "Hmm I don't know what Alice wants for Christmas Tanya and she's out right now hunting so I couldn't tell you anything why don't you try calling her." Uncle Jasper was so great. "Ok I will thank you so much uncle Jasper I love you." He sounded sad. "You too stay safe now." Talking to uncle Jasper made me sad but now it was time to call Alice again. I had her number memorized now and she again picked up before the first ring was over. "Nessie I should have told you how much I had exactly there is a little over 800 million Nessie so like I said buy anything and everything you want because it's only going to keep going up. Didn't your dad explain to you that I'm a whiz at the stocks?" After that she hung up I figured she was busy.

I walked back into Pam's office and sat down. "Have you figured you your spending range?" she asked politely but hastily. "Well I really don't want to go over 14 million if you could keep it in that range." Pam looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay well I have this beautiful house that a rock star lived in until he died and it is furnished right on the ocean and there are wooded areas around the house. Its worth 12 million so that's in your price range and I could take you over to see it right now." The house sounded pretty and it was alright in price so I agreed to go see it. Pam led me out to her car and I hopped into the passenger seat. We drove through a few lower income neighborhoods then we crossed over into a ritzy part of Miami. She pulled up to the house and I was astounded. It was beautiful and Huge. It was all white with tons of windows. It had a pool in the back with its own boat dock. I instantly fell in love with the house. I told Pam that I would buy it and she looked pleased. "Okay well lets take a look on the inside." I shook my head yes and she walked us to the door. She took out a ring of Keys from her pocket and found the key to the house quickly. The rooms were huge and spacious. It ended up having 9 bedrooms and 1 bathroom in each room and then 2 additional bathrooms on each floor. There were 3 floors to this house. The kitchen, Dining room, sitting room and the theater room on the first floor. Also there was a gym a library, an office looking room it looked like a playroom designed for a small child. The second floor and the third floor were mostly bedrooms. There was a entertainment room on the second floor with a big flat screen t.v with 5 recliner chairs there was 3 computer fit into the room with game machines thrown around the room like a pinball machine. The roof would have to be my favorite though there were chairs up there to tan and just to sit up there and think or read but the best thing about this house was an elevator to transport things or people to each floor.

Pam drove me back to the office and she took my card and looked surprised to see that it went through. She handed me the key and wrote down directions so I could get there again. I turned on the radio in my car and started singing along. My phone started to ring so I had to turn the radio off to answer it. The number was one I didn't recognize but I answered it anyway. "Hello" I heard crying on the other end of the Line. "Nessie thank god your okay I was so worried about you." I was so happy to hear Jacobs voice. "Jacob I miss you so much too but I have to be on my own for a while." Jacob was sobbing harder now. "Nessie I understand that but please let me send someone to live with you let one of my pack come stay with you for a while." I know Jacob was trying to help but I really wanted to be on my own. "Jacob I really don't want that and how did you get this number anyway." Jacob was full on crying now. "Nessie I just need to know that you're safe and Alice said I could talk to you but only if it was a short conversation and didn't tell Edward she had your number." I sighed Jacobs voice was killing me and I didn't really like being totally alone. "Jacob I can only think of one wolf from your pack that can come stay with me and he won't tell you anything. Jacob put Seth on the phone for me please." Jacob seemed to be yelling out the window for Seth to come over. Seth lived right next to Jacob so Jacob could call and he would come running. I could hear Seth come through the door and ask Jacob what's up. Jacob responded Nessie wants to talk to you. "Hey Nessie whats up with you. Jacob has been going crazy trying to find you and it's not good to run away Ness." I smiled just hearing Seth made me happier. "Seth I have a proposition for you kid. Make sure and walk away with the phone though so Jake can't hear you ok." I waited for a few seconds then I started talking again. "I am in Miami and I love it hear Seth but Jacob is worried about me and he says that I need somebody to come stay with me so I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me in my new multi-million dollar house that I just bought. Oh and I can enroll you in high school hear as your mom if you want. My House has a pool its always sunny hear and I'm just lonely so would you come stay with me please?" Seth didn't even take a minute to respond "sure anything for you Ness." I was smiling again. "Okay Seth thank you I will buy your ticket and you will just have to pick it up at the airport. Oh and I almost forgot don't tell Jacob where your going I really don't want him to come okay I just need some freedom for a while." I heard Seth laugh. "Okay Nessie See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone smiling and I was counting down the hours till Seth got here.


End file.
